


In Dreams

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: BaekHyun habla dormido, ChanYeol tiene insomnio. Escucha cosas que BaekHyun nunca le diría a la cara, como que está enamorado de él.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Lo peor de quedarse dormido dos horas en su estudio no era no haber terminado su nuevo proyecto musical. ChanYeol era un genio cuando se trataba de la música, así que no tendría mucho problema en arreglárselas al día siguiente para sacar buena parte de la canción que estaba componiendo. Lo peor era, y eso quedaría grabado a fuego en su lista de «Errores cometidos por Park estúpidoidiotaimbécil ChanYeol» quedarse dormido con el pequeño ventilador encendido sobre toda su cara.

El dolor de garganta que tenía era inhumano. Era el karma haciendo de las suyas porque no le dio unos centavos a la señora malhumorada que pedía dinero afuera del edificio donde estaba su estudio. Sentía como si hubiera tragado fuego y se hubiera quedado estancado en su garganta, reduciendo el oxígeno que entraba a sus pulmones a lo absolutamente necesario como para que no muriera en el autobús de regreso a casa. 

Sumado a eso, su dolor de cabeza era tan horrible que no podía escuchar ni sus pensamientos, sus oídos ardían como el infierno y estaba seguro de que se iba a desmayar como el niño dos asientos atrás siguiera llorando y gritando tan fuerte. Estaba convencido de que tenía un micrófono escondido por ahí.

Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento y aplastarse en su cama para dormir lo necesario hasta que se sintiera bien. Estaba seguro de que BaekHyun no se molestaría, ya lo había visto enfermo varias veces durante los dos años que han compartido departamento y ChanYeol se convertía en un bebé gigante que dormía por horas y amanecía mágicamente mejor. 

Cuando llegó a su casa eran casi las diez de la noche, sin embargo, el calor del verano seguía cargando el aire de una pesadez que lo cansaba el doble. Sabía que al día siguiente BaekHyun tenía que ir a la escuela, así que no se sorprendió al ver una nota en el comedor donde le decía que le había dejado comida en el horno por si tenía hambre. Francamente, ChanYeol ni siquiera podía pasar saliva sin que sintiera que se iba a quedar sin aire de lo muy inflamada que estaba su garganta, así que no le apetecía comer nada en ese momento pero agradecía el gesto de su compañero. 

Después de guardar la comida y detenerse un par de minutos en la pared (porque, para variar, el dolor de cabeza lo había dejado mareado), fue a aplastarse a su cama con la esperanza de dormir lo más pronto posible.. BaekHyun ya estaba en su propia cama dormido cuando entró y cuidadosamente se puso su pijama, para luego meterse entre sus cobijas. 

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se tuvo que levantar de emergencia, pues unas increíbles ganas de toser lo habían atacado y ahora estaba cubriendo su boca con su almohada, para así no despertar a BaekHyun. Maldita sea, tendría que darse una vuelta al doctor al día siguiente, por mucho que los odiara.

Durante la siguiente media hora, todos los intentos por dormir que hizo fueron en vano. O se enderezaba por la tos, o se quedaba sin aire, o el dolor de cabeza convertía su mente en una máquina que trabajaba cinco veces más rápido de lo normal. Todo estaba en su contra, por más que intentaba acomodarse en su cama no conseguía ese sueño que tanto necesitaba. 

—Maldita sea —murmuró, y se escandalizó cuando lo que salió de su garganta fue un hilillo de voz. No podía creer que un simple ventilador lo haya devastado de esa manera. Harto, pateó la sábana hasta que se cubrió solo de la cintura para abajo.

—ChanYeol…

_Maldita maldición,_ pensó en cuanto escuchó la voz de BaekHyun hablándole. Pensó que había sido cuidadoso, pero al final todos los movimientos que hizo terminaron por despertar a su compañero. 

—Perdón, Baek —murmuró con la voz casi desaparecida. Estaba sentado en su cama, esperando a que llegara el almohadazo, pero como no lo hizo continuó con su sincera disculpa—. Perdón, pero me siento del asco y…

—ChanYeol… _me gustas, ChanYeol…_

—¿¡Qué!? —bueno, esto era nuevo. Parecía que su voz no había muerto por completo, pues su sorpresa salió en un grito en cuanto escuchó las palabras de BaekHyun. Su vista estaba fija en la cama del otro, el corazón latiéndole como loco, y observó todo el proceso de cómo BaekHyun se revolvió en su cama unos segundos antes de sentarse, completamente desorientado. Tan pronto como BaekHyun volteó en su dirección, ChanYeol giró la cabeza tan rápido que incluso escuchó cómo tronó su cuello. 

—¿ChanYeol? ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás despierto? —preguntó su compañero con voz ronca y luego prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a su cama. ChanYeol no se atrevió a verlo hasta que BaekHyun continuó hablando—. ¿ChanYeol? ¿Todo bien?

—Estoy enfermo —dijo, finalmente volteándolo a ver. BaekHyun dejó de tallarse los ojos para verlo, totalmente asombrado—. Mi voz es una mierda, como podrás ver.

—Es peor que eso, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Espera, tengo algo de medicina en el baño. Ya vuelvo.

ChanYeol vio cómo su compañero se levantaba descalzo y corría hacia al baño, el ruido de sus manos revolviendo las medicinas en su gabinete era una miseria en comparación al estruendo que hacían las palabras de BaekHyun en su cabeza. Todo indicaba que ChanYeol había escuchado mal, pues el chico no mostraba señales de nerviosismo ni mucho menos una reacción incómoda. 

O también estaba la opción donde habló dormido, donde se le confesó mientras dormía, para ser más específicos. Sin embargo, por mucho que esa versión aliviara el dolor de cabeza (y un poco de su corazón) era una utopía. Porque a diferencia de él, BaekHyun no era gay, y estaba a dos meses de casarse con su novia.

La frase que encabezaba la lista de «Errores cometidos por Park estúpidoidiotaimbécil ChanYeol», escrita con letra gruesa y una línea remarcada varias veces debajo de ella, era haberse enamorado de BaekHyun. Llevaba sufriendo un mal de amores más o menos año y medio, y todo empezó después de que se había mudado al departamento de BaekHyun cuando éste puso un anuncio de que necesitaba un compañero para compartir la renta. A ChanYeol le quedaba perfecto el lugar, pues no estaba muy lejos de su trabajo en la tienda de instrumentos, y poco después encontró un estudio que tampoco estaba tan retirado, así que todo iba bien. BaekHyun, por su parte, estudiaba gastronomía y trabajaba medio tiempo en la cafetería de una de sus tías, además de que tenía una novia de cuatro años y medio con la que estaba próximo a casarse.

ChanYeol era una persona que se enamoraba fácilmente, pero así como su idilio llegaba en un dos por tres, se iba conforme pasaban los meses, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, los primeros meses no se preocupó demasiado de haberse fijado en su pequeño compañero, pero la situación empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría deshacerse de Byun BaekHyun tan fácilmente. 

No podía evitar sentir celos cuando BaekHyun hablaba con YooRi, su prometida, pues ChanYeol sentía que su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que escuchaba las dulces palabras que el más pequeño le dedicaba a su novia. Lo peor de todo es que BaekHyun era demasiado brillante y gracioso, y era imposible que se enojara con él porque desde que se conocieron había sido amable con él. Sabía que ChanYeol casi siempre llegaba tarde, así que le dejaba comida que él mismo preparaba e incluso algunas veces recogía un poco su parte de la habitación. Las veces que salían juntos siempre se la pasaban muy bien, y eso solo hacía que su gusto por el muchacho aumentara cada vez más. 

Su mente era un revoltijo de emociones cuando llegaba a casa temprano y BaekHyun ya estaba ahí. Por un lado era horrible tener que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas de acercarse al muchacho, abrazarlo y alzarlo entre sus brazos para luego plantarle un beso en sus bonitos labios. Su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho y contra sus oídos, y podía sentir cómo sus palmas sudaban cuando BaekHyun le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Por otro lado, le gustaba llegar y encontrar la cena recién hecha, el programa favorito de los dos en la televisión y un BaekHyun con un delantal manchado y una sonrisa en los labios que le daba las buenas noches y le ofrecía un plato de su deliciosa comida.

Se sentía familiar, casi como si fueran una pareja casada y ChanYeol divagaba mucho en esa idea varias veces por semana, con audífonos puestos y su lista de reproducción favorita justo antes de dormir. Su relación con BaekHyun había llegado al punto en que se sentía muy cómodo estando con él, era la persona a la que le podía confiar lo que fuera porque sabía que BaekHyun guardaría el secreto bajo llave y le daría el mejor consejo que pudiera tener. Ya era parte de su vida, y por eso mismo le aterraba la idea de que pronto ya no compartiría más sus días con él.

Pero regresando a la realidad, la (im)posible confesión de BaekHyun casi hizo que lo atropellara un camión escolar al cruzar la avenida que estaba antes de su trabajo esa mañana. Y eso no era todo: se equivocó tres veces de precio en un violín, cosa que provocó un gesto desagradable en su cliente, además de que estuvo a punto de estornudar sobre su reporte si no fuera porque SeHun le tendió un trozo de papel a tiempo. Todo el día había estado con la cabeza en la luna, porque a pesar de que estaba 99% seguro de que todo había sido su imaginación torcida y enamorada, ese 1% no lo dejaba en paz, provocando que SeHun chasqueara los dedos en su cara un par de veces cuando estaban en su descanso.

—El día de hoy no me has puesto ni un minuto de atención, hyung —mencionó SeHun con un tono dolido—. ¿Al menos escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de contar?

—Conociste a un muchacho de ojos grandes el fin de semana pasado en… ¿el parque? ¿Y se llamaba KyungHyun?

—Fue en el supermercado y se llama KyungSoo, Do KyungSoo. Hyung, ¿estás seguro de que la gripa no te llegó al cerebro?

SeHun sonaba genuinamente preocupado y eso lo conmovió. Normalmente el más chico hacía comentarios descuidados y lo ignoraba, pero ahora parecía consternado. ChanYeol suspiró sonoramente antes de empezar a toser como loco. Tendría que ir al médico en cuanto saliera del trabajo; el día de hoy no pasaría a su estudio y eso le pesaba bastante.

—En realidad, ayer pasó algo… raro. Estoy casi seguro de que lo estoy inventando pero aun así no me deja en paz, sabes.

SeHun se quedó en silencio, esperando a que ChanYeol hablara. Así que, una vez controló un poco los latidos de su corazón, comenzó a contarle toda la historia a su compañero de trabajo. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, solo una vez escuchó a BaekHyun hablar dormido. Había sido un año atrás, cuando ChanYeol regresó bastante tarde de su estudio pues se había quedado trabajando con un amigo suyo y BaekHyun estaba ya dormido. Escuchó que balbuceaba y murmuraba algo relacionado con una de sus clases, lo cual se le había hecho bastante adorable. A decir verdad, después de eso no lo volvió a escuchar hasta la noche anterior, pues si lo razonaba bien, ChanYeol generalmente llegaba y se quedaba dormido en cinco minutos, y otras veces escuchaba música hasta que sus ojos se cerraban de sueño. 

El pensamiento de que BaekHyun pudo mencionar su nombre otras veces mientras dormía lo tenía súbitamente agitado, pero intentó controlarse antes de que SeHun lo tuviera que llevar a un hospital a que lo reanimaran.

—Wow —murmuró el muchacho una vez que terminó de contarle todo. Dio un sorbo a su refresco antes de continuar—. Creo que la gripe te hizo delirar, hyung.

—Creo que sí —contestó, algo decepcionado. Tosió un poco antes de voltear al cielo; el sol estaba a todo lo que daba y no había ni una nube que pudiera cubrirlo. 

—Aunque, si tanto te inquieta, ¿por qué no te quedas despierto lo más que puedas? Quién sabe, a lo mejor BaekHyun hyung dice alguna otra cosa que te haga parecer un adolescente frente a su primer amor.

Por supuesto, SeHun no se salvó del golpe que vino después de ese comentario. Pero tenía que darle crédito, la idea no le parecía mala en absoluto. 

ChanYeol salió del doctor sosteniendo una receta con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba la inyección que le acababan de poner. Tenía una bonita infección en la garganta que se había encargado de hacer su voz el doble de gruesa, haciendo que pareciera un pedófilo. 

El doctor había sido amable al regalarle un dulce después de inyectarlo. Por alguna razón, ChanYeol cree que el médico descargó el estrés que tenía en su pobre trasero, y al final se sintió culpable y por eso le regaló la golosina. El muchacho alto recordaba con gracia cuando era niño y huía de las inyecciones, la mayor parte del tiempo escondiéndose detrás de su madre cada vez que el doctor se le acercaba con el objeto punzante. Sin embargo, como era adicto a las golosinas, el doctor siempre lo convencía de inyectarse pues le prometía una golosina luego de la tortura. En ese momento se sentía de nuevo como un niño pequeño.

La medicina que le había dado BaekHyun lo mantuvo más o menos estable durante la mitad del día, así que ahora mismo se dirigía a su casa dispuesto a prepararle una malteada de fresa. El casi chef siempre le había dicho que las malteadas de fresa que él hacía eran una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en su vida, y el recuerdo de la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de BaekHyun mientras decía esas palabras siempre levantaba su ánimo en los días más grises. A pesar de que se sentía como el demonio, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de su tiempo para prepararle una bebida en agradecimiento. BaekHyun no saldría hasta las siete, así que tenía todavía un poco de tiempo para hacer la malteada.

La idea que le había dado SeHun seguía rondando en su cabeza incluso una vez que había llegado a casa y ya estaba cortando las fresas. Podría aprovechar que estaba enfermo y que era muy posible que no durmiera hasta muy tarde para ver si su compañero recitaba alguna palabra que pusiera a su corazón a correr un maratón. Sabía que la posibilidad de que todo fuera un truco de su imaginación era casi segura, pero la espinita de saber más, de comprobar que se estaba equivocando, le estaba molestando tanto como su dolor de cabeza actual. Esperaba que la medicina hiciera efecto pronto.

No escuchó cuando BaekHyun llegó puesto que la licuadora estaba prendida. Una vez que terminó, sirvió el contenido en un vaso grande, y estaba buscando un popote en las puertas de arriba cuando unas manos apretaron su cintura e hicieron que se golpeara la rodilla con la barra de la cocina. Lo único que lo detenía de maldecir al responsable del dolor infernal en su rodilla era su musical risa. Vaya que ChanYeol estaba jodido por ese sujeto.

—Sabes, no lamento nada haberte asustado. ¡Debiste ver tu cara! —dijo BaekHyun, agarrándose el estómago de la risa. ChanYeol tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero la sonrisa que formaban sus labios indicaba que no estaba enojado en lo absoluto.

—Y yo que te hice una malteada en agradecimiento por no dejarme morir anoche. Qué malvado eres, Byun BaekHyun —respondió ChanYeol en un tono herido, y su voz de enfermo le daba el toque dramático que necesitaba. El rostro de BaekHyun cambió en un segundo cuando ChanYeol le tendió el vaso lleno de malteada, y ChanYeol pensó que estaría dispuesto a golpearse cincuenta y ocho veces más la rodilla si eso significaba ver a BaekHyun feliz.

—Vaya, te luciste el día de hoy, Yeol. Justo necesitaba una de estas, muchas gracias —murmuró el chico, ChanYeol trató de ignorar el calor en sus orejas mientras le devolvía la sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu gripa?

—Mal, aunque creo que la inyección que casi me deja sin glúteo ya está haciendo su efecto.

BaekHyun soltó una carcajada antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. ChanYeol se volteó hacia el fregadero, dispuesto a hacer _lo que sea_ para que su corazón dejara de latir como si un animal salvaje estuviera dentro de él. Sin embargo, BaekHyun detuvo su acción de lavar la licuadora y los trastes que había usado con una mano firme sobre las suyas. ChanYeol sintió que el aire se le escapaba.

—Estás enfermo, idiota. Ve al sillón a descansar, yo me ocuparé de esto.

ChanYeol lo obedeció como un cachorro. Cada acción de ese tipo lo dejaba inmóvil por unos segundos en los que su mente se ponía en blanco y dejaba de ser un humano perfectamente funcional para pasar a ser un títere manejado por BaekHyun. De verdad estaba jodido, pensó una vez que prendió la televisión en la sala mientras el sonido de agua cayendo y trastes moviéndose estaba en el fondo. Demasiado jodido para ser sano.

BaekHyun se le unió no mucho después. Le gustaban esos momentos, ellos dos viendo la televisión en silencio. Eran momentos de paz, de tranquilidad y comodidad que le daban esa sensación hogareña que tanto extrañó cuando dejó su casa años atrás. Disfrutaba mucho estar así con BaekHyun, no podía negarlo aunque su mente le dijera que tenía que hacerlo si no quería sufrir tanto.

El programa se terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Antes de que apagara la televisión, BaekHyun llamó su atención al aventarle uno de los cojines del sillón. Francamente, era adorable.

—Hey, Yeol. Tengo algo que preguntarte —ChanYeol lo volteó a ver con desconcierto, pues estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras veía a otro lado. El año y medio de vivir con él (y su irremediable enamoramiento) habían servido para que identificara ese gesto como nerviosismo. 

Lo cual, no pudo evitar que pensara en lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Qué era lo que BaekHyun le tenía que decir? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué su voz repitiéndole que le gustaba aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza? ChanYeol empezaba a sentirse mareado y eso no le gustaba para nada, porque estaba seguro de que no se trataba de su enfermedad.

—Verás… mi hermano no podrá venir a la boda porque al parecer su trabajo es más importante que yo, así que quería pedirte si… si podrías ayudarme. Ya sabes, en los detalles que faltan.

No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento. No había palabras que cargaran con el significado suficiente para encajar en las sensaciones que recorrían su piel para meterse en sus entrañas y apretar. Lo más cercano era dolor, tristeza, enojo, decepción. ChanYeol aceptó sin rechistar, e incluso mostró una sonrisa, una que se había convertido oficialmente en la más falsa que había hecho en toda su vida. Por su puesto, BaekHyun quedó satisfecho, y vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba cuando suspiró largamente.

Una vez en su cama, no le quedaron ánimos para seguir el plan que SeHun le había propuesto. Se puso sus audífonos con la música baja porque todavía le ardían los oídos, y se quedó dormido no mucho después con una opresión en el pecho que todavía lo picoteaba con insistencia a la mañana siguiente.

—Eres un idiota.

Brutalmente honesto como un niño, Kim JongDae lo miraba con decepción en el rostro mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Él era su otro compañero en la tienda, pero el día anterior faltó porque asistió a un concierto y llegó a su casa hasta la madrugada. Por supuesto, esa no era la versión que conocía su jefe. ChanYeol a veces se preguntaba si JongDae era realmente necesario ahí porque SeHun y él podían atender perfectamente la tienda.

—Lamento esto hyung, pero esta vez JongDae hyung tiene la razón —mencionó SeHun luego de darle una mordida a una de las muchas golosinas que traía en sus bolsillos—. ¿Por qué aceptar ayudarle a tu _crush_ con los preparativos de su boda? ¿Estás loco?

—Y no cuenta decir que es porque lo amas, o te juro que te…

—Ya, cállense los dos —dijo ChanYeol y se rascó la nuca, malhumorado. El calor del verano era horrible, y su jefe no se había encargado de reparar el ventilador de la tienda por lo que los tres estaban ahí confinados esperando a que alguna persona apareciera—. Si hago esto es porque su hermano no irá, es todo.

JongDae rodó los ojos ante su respuesta y sacó su celular, dispuesto a ignorar lo siguiente que fuera a decir. Por su parte, SeHun suspiró largamente y lo miró con una mezcla de decepción y pena. ¿Tan mala era su situación?

_Sí,_ respondió una voz en su cabeza. _Malísima._

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, trataría de alejarme lo más posible a todo lo relacionado con la boda, hyung. Creo que eso le haría bien a tu salud mental. Aunque se me acaba de ocurrir otro plan, claro, si quieres mi opinión… 

Un nuevo cliente entró justo cuando ChanYeol había levantado la cabeza para escuchar lo que sea que SeHun le fuera a proponer. Tuvieron que esperar un rato en lo que el señor se decidía por la marca de baquetas que le llevaría a su hijo, y al final terminó comprando las más caras gracias a Kim JongDae y su manera de convencer a la gente inocente. Quizá esa era la razón por la que no lo habían despedido todavía. 

—Como te decía, se me ocurrió otro plan, así no tendrás que desvelarte todos los días para ver si el Bello Durmiente te dedica palabras dulces. 

ChanYeol rodó los ojos pero escuchó con atención. De todos modos era más divertido que jugar con su bolígrafo y comerse la cabeza cada cinco minutos. 

ChanYeol ya se sentía mejor como para pasar a su estudio, así que se quedó un rato hasta que oscureció. Logró terminar sus pendientes y dejó unos más que podía hacer en el transcurso de la semana, y no se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde ya hasta que miró el reloj. Diez treinta y dos de la noche. El último autobús de la ruta que lo llevaba a casa salía a las once, y si era sincero no tenía el dinero suficiente para darse el lujo de irse en taxi, así que tuvo que trotar varias calles hasta que llegó a la parada afortunadamente vacía excepto por dos personas. Tosió un par de veces antes de sentarse en la banca, y se recargó en su mochila mientras esperaba a que llegara el transporte. 

La nueva idea que SeHun le había planteado pasaba por su mente una y otra vez como los créditos de una película. Ya que quedarse despierto en la noche para ver si decía alguna otra cosa no era un plan muy viable, existía otra opción que podía hacer él mismo sin necesidad de ser un rarito que veía a su amor platónico mientras dormía. Y eso se llamaba nada más y nada menos que _provocación._

SeHun lucía tan divertido cuando le estaba contando su plan, y ChanYeol vaya que sabía por qué. Lo principal era acercarse a BaekHyun y hacer movimientos sutiles, como rozar sus manos o tocarlo por más tiempo del necesario para ver si mostraba algún tipo de reacción que le indicara que no estaba delirando la noche en que lo escuchó. Sonaba bastante simple si lo ponía así, pero ChanYeol no sabía si él mismo tendría el autocontrol suficiente como para acercarse a BaekHyun y sostener su brazo sin que le sudaran las manos. 

Suspiró, sintiéndose ya derrotado a pesar de que no había hecho su jugada todavía. El autobús llegó no mucho después, y una vez dentro se acomodó en uno de los asientos del fondo. Miró por la ventana hasta que llegó su parada, el movimiento afuera lo ayudó a no quedarse dormido. 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado al llegar a su departamento compartido, pues era casi medianoche y estaba seguro de que BaekHyun ya estaba dormido. Caminó de puntillas a la cocina, la única habitación encendida de todo el lugar. Sonrió cuando divisó una nota pegada en la mesa, y su corazón latió un poco más rápido cuando reconoció la letra de BaekHyun. 

_«Te dejé un poco de comida en el horno en caso de que no te hayas rellenado de porquerías y vengas hambriento a casa. ¡Deja de comer sopa instantánea, Park! Y buenas noches :)»_

ChanYeol se cubrió la boca al terminar de leer el tierno mensaje que le dejó su compañero. Siempre se quejaba de que las sopas instantáneas destruían su estómago, pero ChanYeol a veces no tenía tiempo de comer fuera de casa y terminaba comprando una que otra. Sin embargo, esta vez solo había comido un paquete de galletas y un jugo, por lo que su estómago le reclamó todo el tiempo que había calentado su comida. 

No pasó mucho para que se fuera a dormir. Un poco de televisión después de terminar su cena y de lavar los trastes, y luego ya se encontraba arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación. No era una persona muy madrugadora que digamos, la idea de que al día siguiente se tenía que levantar temprano para trabajar no parecía bastante tentadora. 

Se quitó su sudadera y gorra antes de entrar a la habitación, y estaba cruzando la entrada cuando escuchó unos murmullos que interrumpieron su bostezo. Era BaekHyun, sin duda, pero no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo porque estaba boca abajo. Entró en la habitación con presteza y se sentó en su cama, ansioso. De pronto, BaekHyun se volteó hasta quedar de su lado, y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando lo escuchó hablar con claridad. 

_—ChanYeol-ah… me gustas mucho, ChanYeol-ah…_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a ChanYeol, quien no hacía otra cosa más que quedarse ahí sentado con los ojos muy abiertos y las palmas sudorosas. Esta vez no había un dolor de cabeza que podría confundir sus oídos, lo cual le aterraba el doble porque existía ahora un 80% de posibilidad de que la otra noche no haya sido un producto de su imaginación. Lo que, a su vez, lo aterraba el triple. ¿Cuántas noches BaekHyun había hablado para confesar sus sentimientos sin que él se diera cuenta? Era verdaderamente aterrador. 

BaekHyun murmuró unas cosas inentendibles antes de voltearse de nuevo y continuar durmiendo. Pasaron diez minutos en los que no dijo nada, y ChanYeol finalmente pudo despegar sus manos del borde de la cama para terminar de cambiarse. La duda lo asaltó todavía un rato más en el que miraba el techo desgastado de su cuarto, esta vez no traía audífonos puestos pues quería ver si BaekHyun abría la boca una vez más para hacer que quisiera correr por toda la manzana. Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de poner en marcha el plan que SeHun le había sugerido. 

—¿Sabías que hablas dormido? 

BaekHyun dejó de consumir su café caliente y volteó a ver a ChanYeol, quien estaba volteado hacia el fregadero mientras cortaba las verduras que BaekHyun cocinaría más tarde, cuando llegara de la universidad. El muchacho alto había hecho el esfuerzo sobrehumano de levantarse muy temprano para alcanzar a desayunar con BaekHyun, pues él entraba una hora antes que ChanYeol. 

—¿En serio? —contestó y bajó la mirada cuando ChanYeol volteó para tomar las cajitas de plástico que estaban en la mesa y así guardar la verdura que había picado—. Nunca le quise creer a mi hermano cuando me reclamaba por asustarlo en las noches. 

—Pues sí, lo haces. Ayer que llegué tarde te escuché —respondió ChanYeol con un tono divertido. Eso no ayudó en absoluto a calmar sus nervios cuando terminó y fue a sentarse frente a BaekHyun a tomar su desayuno. El muchacho lo miró de reojo y sonrió antes de regresar su vista a su plato. 

—¿Y qué fue lo que dije? ¿Nada raro o vergonzoso, verdad? —murmuró antes de tomar otro sorbo a su café. Una de las ventajas de estar enamorado de BaekHyun era el saber reconocer sus emociones, por ejemplo, cuando estaba ansioso. Ahora mismo no dejaba de morderse los labios. 

ChanYeol sintió que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. En su lengua estaban las palabras «Confesión. Te me confesaste ayer, y quería decirte que también me gustas y te amo y casémonos ya, ¿sí?», pero su cerebro le dictaba estrictamente que no debía verse como un tonto sino actuar con cautela. 

—Hablaste un poco de la universidad, y luego de cosas que francamente no entendí. Un día de estos te grabaré y subiré el video por ahí —dijo y soltó una carcajada cuando BaekHyun le lanzó un trozo de pan a la cara. 

—Silencio, Park, porque entonces yo grabaré tus horribles ronquidos de oso y le pasaré el video a cada persona que conozca —lo amenazó con su tenedor antes de echarse a reír con él. Pronto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, y continuaron con sus respectivos desayunos. Eso, hasta que ChanYeol volvió a hablar. 

_—En realidad, dijiste algo más. Algo un poco vergonzoso, a decir verdad —murmuró, y se perdió de la mirada confundida de BaekHyun porque estaba demasiado ocupado en revolver el arroz en su pequeño tazón._

—¿Y qué fue? —preguntó BaekHyun en voz baja, pero ChanYeol no respondió—. ¿Yeol? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? 

—Algo —susurró, y se encogió de hombros—. Quizá algún día te lo diga, quizá no… 

ChanYeol esquivó a tiempo el trozo de pan que amenazó con golpear su cara una vez más, y a pesar de que el más bajo continuó insistiendo que le dijera, mantuvo su boca cerrada. Una vez que ambos terminaron de desayunar ChanYeol se encargó de los platos sucios, todos excepto por la taza de BaekHyun pues todavía le faltaba un poco. 

—Creo que ya me voy o se me hará tarde. Nos vemos después, Yeol —sonrió y lo golpeó en el brazo, justo antes de tenderle su taza ahora vacía. 

Era el momento, se dijo. La hora de poner su plan en marcha. Tomó la taza en una de sus manos, pero se aseguró de rozar sus dedos con la mano cálida de BaekHyun, todo esto, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El muchacho lo miró algo desconcertado, pero otra vez ChanYeol fue partícipe de cómo la ansiedad dominaba a BaekHyun y lo hacía bajar la mirada y morderse los labios. No tenía idea de dónde estaba sacando todo ese autocontrol para no solo tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo. 

—Que te vaya bien, BaekHyunnie. Nos vemos más tarde. 

ChanYeol se volteó de nuevo hacia el fregadero para empezar a lavar el último traste que faltaba. Notó que BaekHyun se quedó unos segundos más ahí de pie antes de darse vuelta y subir hasta el baño para terminar de arreglarse. Una vez que el muchacho pequeño estuvo fuera de su vista, ChanYeol se permitió sacar el aire que sus pulmones estaban conteniendo debido a toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, tosiendo unas cuantas veces en el proceso. Solo esperaba que las piernas no le temblaran tanto cuando fuera hora de subir las escaleras. 

ChanYeol había visto a Kim YooRi solo una vez en todo lo que había vivido con BaekHyun. El muchacho no acostumbraba llevarla a su casa, sino que él era el que se iba casi siempre los fines de semana a encontrarla en un restaurante cerca de donde ella vivía. El alto estaba agradecido por eso, no soportaría ver su cara todos los fines de semana cuando su corazón ya dolía con el solo pensamiento de que era la novia de BaekHyun. 

Sin embargo, ahora que oficialmente le estaba ayudando con la boda tendría que verla más seguido, justo como ese domingo. Iban de camino hacia el lugar donde comprarían los centros de mesa que usarían, pues la chica estaba entre varias opciones y quería que le ayudaran a decidir. Conforme el autobús se acercaba a su destino, ChanYeol se arrepentía más y más de haber aceptado. JongDae tenía razón, era un idiota. 

En cuanto llegaron al lugar la reconoció de inmediato. Un poco más baja que BaekHyun, delgada y con piel blanca. Lo que la hacía resaltar era su cabello rojo, incluso cuando la vio por primera vez meses atrás tenía el mismo color. Se preguntaba qué tan maltratado estaba. 

Por supuesto, tuvo que aguantar toda la escena amorosa que se desarrolló desde que BaekHyun y él se acercaron, pues YooRi no tardó ni dos segundos en colgarse del cuello del más bajo mientras le besaba prácticamente toda la cara. ChanYeol terminó por mirar a otro lado, suficiente tenía con la tortura mental que serían las próximas dos horas. 

Cada uno de los arreglos tenía algo en especial que los hacía lindos. Algunos tenían flores artificiales pegadas en lugares estratégicos; otros, más caros y lujosos, incluso tenían luces de colores que se movían de un lado a otro. ChanYeol sabía que BaekHyun era un fan de las cosas simples y sencillas, así que podía ver su cara estresada cuando YooRi se detenía en donde estaban unos centros grandes y extravagantes. El muchacho alto suspiró antes de seguir caminando entre todos los modelos hasta que se detuvo en uno en específico. 

Se trataba de un florero mediano, redondo y transparente, que contenía arena en diferentes tonos que formaban figuras. En medio, dos rosas artificiales se alzaban, blancas también. Lo tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza por miedo a romperlo y echarse una deuda encima. Era sencillo, lindo y elegante. 

—Wow, ChanYeol, no pensé que tuvieras buen gusto. 

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y cuando volteó YooRi estaba frente a él, sonriendo. Una sonrisa falsa, por supuesto. Y bueno, como buen samaritano, respondió la sonrisa con una llena de dientes y también de falsedad. ¿Había mencionado ya que no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer? 

—Oh, ese es muy bonito —dijo BaekHyun entrando de repente y rompiendo con la atmósfera pesada. ChanYeol estaba seguro que sus ojos empezarían a lanzar dagas en cualquier momento si no fuera porque el más bajo cortó ese sentimiento asesino—. ¿Qué opinas de ese, YooRi-ah? 

—Me gusta. Creo que deberíamos comprarlo. 

ChanYeol podría jurar sobre la tumba de la última cucaracha que asesinó en su casa que el sentimiento de odio entre él y YooRi era mutuo. Por alguna razón la chica lo miraba hacia abajo, como si intentara hacerlo menos, y es que una cosa era cierta: ella tenía mucho más dinero que él y BaekHyun juntos. Pero ChanYeol, con sus 186cm, jamás se dejaba intimidar, mucho menos por alguien así. Quizá era por eso que la chica no lo toleraba, debía estar acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la alabara. 

Estaba repasando sus motivos por los que estaba ahí en cuanto salieron de la tienda. BaekHyun le había dicho que después de ahí irían a comer, pero si era sincero de lo único que tenía ganas era de irse a su estudio y quedarse ahí hasta que oscureciera. Ya tuvo suficiente con la hostilidad de YooRi y las escenas empalagosas que se desplegaban ante sus ojos cada dos minutos, iniciadas en su mayoría por la mujer. Sin embargo, estábamos hablando de BaekHyun, y francamente se sentiría mal si lo dejara de repente cuando le pidió su ayuda. 

—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca que sirve comida deliciosa. ChanYeol, ¿te gustaría ir? 

El _ringtone_ de su teléfono súbitamente se convirtió en un coro celestial en vez de la típica canción de Eminem que tenía puesta, y con un gesto incómodo se disculpó para contestar. Jamás se había sentido más feliz de escuchar la voz de JongDae. 

—¡JongDae, hola! —saludó con entusiasmo. 

— _¿Desde cuándo me saludas tan feliz, animal? Quería pedirte que me prestaras…_

—Oh, ¿necesitas que te ayude con tu auto? No estoy muy lejos de ahí, creo que puedo ir sin problemas. 

— _Qué mierda estás…_

—No es nada, después me pagarás. ¡Nos vemos! 

BaekHyun y YooRi habían escuchado toda su conversación. Estaba casi seguro de que los dos sabían que había fingido, pero realmente eso era lo que menos le importaba. Esa era la señal que estaba esperando para largarse como un bólido de ahí, no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo cómo le rompían el corazón una y otra vez. 

—Lo lamento mucho Baek, YooRi, pero debo irme por ahora. Otro día nos reuniremos para cenar —dijo e hizo una reverencia, y cuando subió de nuevo la cabeza pudo divisar perfectamente los ojos de cachorro pateado que le estaba haciendo BaekHyun, ojos que casi hicieron que se arrepintiera de su decisión. 

—No te preocupes, ChanYeol. Gracias por venir, fuiste de gran ayuda —dijo ella, recargándose en el hombro de BaekHyun. ChanYeol estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero se controló a tiempo. 

—Nos veremos después en el departamento, Yeol. ¡Ve con cuidado! 

Y con eso, ChanYeol se despidió de los dos, fingiendo una expresión absolutamente apenada antes de darse vuelta y prácticamente huir al subterráneo. La mitad de su llamada no fue mentira; dos estaciones después y unos buenos veinte minutos de caminata, la puerta del departamento de JongDae estaba frente a él. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando el chico le abrió y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. 

—Ya vine a ayudarte con tu auto imaginario, ya verás que lucirá mejor que uno real. 

—Eres un idiota —respondió su amigo antes de dejarlo entrar. 

El encuentro con YooRi casi hizo que se rindiera con su nuevo plan. Verla pegada como un chicle a BaekHyun por horas lo desanimó al punto en que, cuando llegó con JongDae, parecía más un cachorro atropellado que un ser humano. Lo único bueno de ese día fue que por primera vez desde que lo conoció, JongDae no lo interrumpió ni un instante mientras estaba contándole sus penas. Al menos pudo desahogarse. 

Esa noche se aseguró de llegar tarde para no tener que enfrentarse a BaekHyun. Estaba seguro que el más pequeño se dio cuenta de su escapada planeada a último momento, y si era franco lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones. Por eso llegó hasta muy tarde, cuando BaekHyun ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. No pudo evitar que su corazón corriera como loco cuando vio que BaekHyun le había dejado un poco de comida de la que preparó ese día. _Creo que no está tan enojado,_ pensó. 

Sin embargo, cuando despertó al día siguiente y vio que BaekHyun no estaba por ningún lado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que sus especulaciones eran erróneas. BaekHyun se iba más temprano que él, pero siempre se despedía aunque ChanYeol siguiera somnoliento. Pero ese día no dijo ni pío, y cuando ChanYeol llegó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, tampoco estaba alguna nota del muchacho que le indicara que ya se iba a la escuela. 

Suspiró largamente antes de hacerse su café. Sabía que le esperaba algo así durante los siguientes días, porque cuando BaekHyun se enojaba lo hacía de verdad. Por lo menos tendría más tiempo para pensar en los siguientes pasos a seguir de su plan. 

Fue hasta el tercer día que tuvo señales de BaekHyun. Debía admitir que él también había sido un terco (y cobarde, en palabras de SeHun) porque se pasaba horas extras en su estudio una vez que salía del trabajo, todo para llegar a casa tarde y así no ver a BaekHyun. Pero su corazón ya le estaba reclamando: extrañaba llegar temprano y encontrarse con cierta personita capaz de quitarle todo el cansancio con una sonrisa. 

Ese miércoles estaba atendiendo a su último cliente cuando SeHun le echó una mirada un tanto extraña. El chico ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse cuando vio a alguien afuera de la tienda y luego miró a ChanYeol. El más alto estaba mostrándole una lista de precios al hombre que estaba frente a él, por lo que solo vio de reojo que SeHun intercambió unas palabras con el extraño de afuera antes de regresar y esperar a que ChanYeol terminara. 

ChanYeol estaba intrigado, y la curiosidad crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando por fin terminó, ni tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a SeHun con quién estaba hablando, porque de repente la cabeza de BaekHyun se asomó por la entrada, haciendo contacto visual con él. ChanYeol sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima al ver al muchacho ahí, pero rápidamente se compuso y empezó a juntar sus cosas. Por supuesto, no dejó que sus nervios lo traicionaran conforme escuchaba los pasos de BaekHyun acercándose a él. 

—Hey —comenzó BaekHyun. No se percató de la mirada tímida que le lanzó el muchacho. 

—Hey —respondió, guardando sus cosas en su mochila antes de colgársela a la espalda, mirándolo por fin—. Creí que estarías en la escuela. 

—Sí, bueno, salí temprano. Hoy iba a ver a YooRi pero… le surgió algo y ya no podrá venir. Así que… decidí pasarme por aquí, porque también pedí permiso para faltar al trabajo. Y bueno, ya que ibas a salir… 

Al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, ChanYeol se sintió ligeramente irritado. Ella había sido la causante de esos tres días de tortura, pero casualmente ella fue la que le trajo a BaekHyun de nuevo aunque no estuviera consciente de ello. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que la voz del chico se hizo más pequeña y tontamente adorable conforme seguía hablando, así que dejó de hacerse el sordo y suspiró, mirándolo de nuevo. 

—Baek, no puedo salir hoy. Tengo que terminar la revisión de mi última canción y… 

—Lo sé —interrumpió BaekHyun, y ChanYeol se quedó callado intentando controlar sus nervios. ¿Por qué un simple contacto visual lo alteraba tanto?— Sé que estás ocupado en tu estudio. Por eso quería preguntarte si yo… si podría quedarme contigo. Hasta que nos vayamos a casa. 

ChanYeol parpadeó varias veces. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a BaekHyun tan nervioso e inseguro, era como si otro BaekHyun hubiera entrado por esa puerta y no el que había conocido por tanto tiempo. No podía negar que se veía adorable así, y francamente su naturaleza le prohibía estrictamente rechazar aquella propuesta. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que si no fuera por su prometida, BaekHyun no estaría ahí. 

—Supongo que no hay problema. Solo espero que no te asustes mucho cuando veas que mi bote de basura está lleno de envases de sopa instantánea. 

_Oh, qué felicidad._ En esos momentos le alegraba tanto ser tan espontáneo y tontuelo, porque BaekHyun le estaba sonriendo otra vez de esa forma que logra hacerlo feliz ridículamente rápido. 

Llegaron al estudio de ChanYeol más rápido de lo que pensó. El viaje no fue tan incómodo, de vez en cuando BaekHyun le contaba una que otra cosa sobre la escuela, mientras que él escuchaba atentamente y hacía solo los comentarios necesarios. La incomodidad entre ellos todavía no se iba del todo, pero por lo menos estaban avanzando. 

Cuando entraron, le hizo un gesto a BaekHyun para que se sentara en el único sofá que tenía ahí. Lo malo de tener privacidad absoluta en ese estudio era que había algunas moronas en el sillón, además de una que otra envoltura de papas y dulces por aquí y por allá. Estaba seguro de que BaekHyun se lo iba a reprochar, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos en los que ChanYeol estaba encendiendo todos los dispositivos que usaría ese día cuando el más pequeño habló. 

—¿En serio no puedes levantarte más temprano para hacer algo de comida, Park? —dijo con un tono entre divertido e incrédulo. ChanYeol formó una línea con sus labios antes de responder. 

—No soy una persona madrugadora, Baek. Creo que lo sabes muy bien. 

—Vaya que lo sé —respondió, y ChanYeol soltó una ligera carcajada—. Pero todas esas porquerías van a dañar tu estómago un día. Y no me digas que no es verdad porque yo sé más de todo esto que tú. 

—Prefiero aprovechar esos minutos para acurrucarme en mi cama antes de tener que enfrentar la vida, Byun. Además, tú eres el chef, ¿por qué no me cocinas algo en la mañana? 

BaekHyun no dijo nada. ChanYeol se dio cuenta de lo que dijo mucho después, y estaba a punto de sacarse de la manga alguna broma cuando el muchacho carraspeó y sacó de su mochila un pequeño _tupper_ que contenía algo de salchichas asadas y verdura. ChanYeol sintió que se le removía algo en el pecho cuando vio a un tímido BaekHyun acercándose a él para tenderle el traste con comida, junto a un par de palillos y una servilleta. Esperaba que eso raro que sentía no fuera señal de que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. 

—La comida es mía, pero dado a que siempre estás tragando cosas que no debes, te la obsequiaré. 

—Baek… 

—Nada. No digas nada o me voy a arrepentir. 

La sensación en el pecho de ChanYeol se extendió por todo su torso hasta llegar a su cuello y orejas. Las ganas de abrazar a BaekHyun se intensificaron tanto que no pudo retenerlas, y de repente tenía a un BaekHyun completamente tenso entre sus brazos. ChanYeol siempre se burlaba de la diferencia de altura que había entre los dos, y secretamente ponía cosas en la alacena más arriba de lo que BaekHyun podía alcanzar, todo con la intención de molestarlo (y de que le pidiera ayuda). El chico siempre estaba acomplejado por eso, pero ahora mismo ChanYeol les agradecía a todos los dioses que hicieron posible que le llevara más de una cabeza de altura a BaekHyun, porque todo el rostro del muchacho estaba en su pecho. 

—Muchas gracias —dijo en un tono suave, asegurándose de que el chef lo escuchara claramente. Bajó la cabeza para ver cómo BaekHyun se despegaba de su pecho, pero inmediatamente volvía a recargarse, ahora con la cabeza de lado. ¿Por qué demonios no era ChanYeol el que se casaría con el pedacito de cielo que lo estaba abrazando? 

—Ya, de nada. Para la otra no inventes excusas y mejor dime que no quieres ir conmigo y YooRi. 

_Auch._ Eso no se lo esperaba. 

BaekHyun se separó de él para regresar a su asiento no mucho después. Honestamente hubiera deseado que se quedara ahí para siempre, pero suponía que no todo se podía conseguir en esta vida. Regresó a su escritorio, ya que su computadora estaba prendida, a terminar lo que tenía que hacer. 

Otro de los muchos puntos positivos de vivir con BaekHyun era que el chico nunca se callaba, así que cinco minutos después ya estaba escuchando de nuevo su voz. 

—¿Es mucho lo que tienes que revisar? 

Lo único que no se esperaba era escucharla _tan cerca_ , y BaekHyun se mofó de él cuando saltó en su asiento del susto. Suponía que se la debía por su escapada. 

—No es tanto, pero es tardado. Yixing hyung me avisó que vendría mañana a ver el resultado final, así que tengo que hacerlo bien si quiero que me dé el visto bueno. 

—No te estreses demasiado, ¡siempre sacas cosas buenas! 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. ChanYeol sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar los ánimos, y BaekHyun estaba sonriendo otra vez cuando lo vio. De verdad estaba considerando la idea de levantarse y abrazarlo mil veces más. 

—Bueno, yo tengo algo de tarea así que también me apresuraré, a ver si podemos salir más temprano. 

ChanYeol asintió antes de regresar su atención a la computadora. BaekHyun, por su parte, regresó a su asiento, y sonrió apenas cuando ChanYeol tomó la comida y se echó casi la mitad en la boca, completamente concentrado en los últimos efectos que iban por aquí y por allá. 

Tardó más de lo que esperaba. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche, y BaekHyun estaba desparramado en el sillón con el celular sobre su pecho, completamente dormido. Por supuesto terminó primero que él, y se puso a jugar hasta que el sueño lo venció y así terminó. Una risita escapó de los labios de ChanYeol cuando lo vio, se levantó de su asiento para estirarse y despertar a BaekHyun cuando escuchó que murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Se quedó estático en su lugar con el corazón a mil por hora, con todos sus sentidos enfocados en BaekHyun. 

—YooRi-ah… —comenzó, y ChanYeol apretó los puños. ¿Por qué tenía que estar soñando con ella y no con él?— YooRi-ah… _ChanYeol-ah… lo quiero a él…_

Y despertó. ChanYeol solo vio cómo sus ojos se abrían poco a poco hasta enfocarlos en su persona, y de repente el más alto se sintió como un acosador enfermo porque lo estaba viendo directamente a la cara. Quizá por eso fue que despertó. 

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo con voz ronca el muchacho, tallándose los ojos—. ¿Ya terminaste? 

—Otra vez hablaste dormido. 

—¿Uh? ¿Y qué dije? 

ChanYeol apretó los labios antes de sonreír. Después de ese día, definitivamente no habría nada ni nadie que impidiera que siguiera con su plan. 

—Cosas —dijo y se volteó, guardando sus pertenencias. Extrañamente su corazón iba a un ritmo normal, pero ahora mismo quería soltarse a reír a carcajadas—. Y sí, ya terminé. Ya podemos irnos a casa. 


	2. Chapter 2

BaekHyun estaba _furioso._ Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de enojado, pues cuando llegó a casa aventó su mochila y empezó a maldecir al aire. Lo más seguro es que no se haya percatado de que ese día ChanYeol estaba temprano en casa, porque en cuanto lo vio se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos, como un cachorro. ChanYeol simplemente se rió y continuó comiendo palomitas del tazón que se había preparado no hace mucho. Rápidamente le ofreció a BaekHyun cuando fue a aplastarse al sillón a su lado.

—El chef Kim está loco. Deberían meterlo en un puto hospital psiquiátrico a ver si así arreglan su cabezota. 

—Wow, ¿Byun BaekHyun diciendo groserías? Debe ser grave entonces.

—Yeol, tú sabes todas las cosas que tengo que hacer este semestre, ¿verdad? Llegué dos minutos tarde a clase y el profesor me dijo que mañana debía llevarles guisado a todos los del salón. A. Todos. ¿Acaso cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que le dé la gana?

Durante los siguientes treinta segundos, ChanYeol se dedicó a mirar a BaekHyun porque el muchacho estaba haciendo un _puchero._ Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba con rabia la televisión, pero sus labios formaban un adorable puchero que solo lograba que ChanYeol quisiera inclinarse y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Deberían darle un premio por todo el autocontrol que estaba usando. 

—Intenté pensar en algo práctico de camino acá, pero no se me ocurre nada, Yeol —murmuró el muchacho, agarrándose ahora la cabeza. 

—Menos se te ocurrirá si dejas que el enojo te gane, BaekHyunnie. ¿Por qué no te relajas un momento? Por hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que te echaré una mano. 

BaekHyun salió del escondite que formaron sus brazos para ver la enorme sonrisa que ChanYeol le estaba mostrando, y gracias al cielo funcionó. Pronto, esa expresión frustrada desapareció, dejando ver una más relajada y un tanto resignada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que calentó el corazón de ChanYeol. 

—De acuerdo.

—¡Perfecto! Quédate aquí mientras yo voy a la cocina a ver la despensa que tenemos, a ver si se me va ocurriendo algo.

Al levantarse, ChanYeol aprovechó y recargó su mano en la rodilla de BaekHyun, tomando así impulso. Prefirió no voltear a ver al muchacho, no cuando él mismo sentía sus nervios a flor de piel y estaba seguro de que si se giraba a verlo, ahora sí le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cocina trató de alejar todos sus pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que podían hacer. Él no era un experto ni mucho menos tenía los conocimientos que BaekHyun sí, pero se defendía bastante bien en la cocina, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a su compañero en lo que fuera posible. 

Además, no le podía decir que no a un tiempo a solas con BaekHyun. Debía aprovechar todo lo que les quedaba de vivir juntos, y si eso significaba quedarse cocinando con él hasta la noche, entonces lo haría con mucho gusto.

Cuando el más alto terminó de sacar todos los ingredientes que se le ocurrieron, BaekHyun se le unió en la cocina para descolgar su delantal y ponérselo, aventándole el otro a su compañero, el cual era ligeramente más grande. Sonrió cuando la prenda cayó en la cabeza de ChanYeol, quien estaba terminando de acomodar algunas cacerolas en la parte de abajo, pero no rechistó mucho antes de levantarse y colocarse el delantal. No le gustaba mucho usarlo, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar. _Todo por seguir viendo la sonrisa de BaekHyun._

—Y dime, ¿se te ocurrió algo? —preguntó ChanYeol una vez que tenían los ingredientes básicos frente a ellos, además de algunos trastes donde poder cocinarlos. BaekHyun vio que tenían bastantes bolsas de arroz, además de las suficientes verduras como para hacer un arroz frito. No tenían mucha carne, pero tenían dos paquetes grandes de salchichas que perfectamente podrían ir con algo de jitomate y especias, y siempre podían salir a la tienda a comprar más si es que necesitaban.

—De hecho sí —dijo el más bajo, frotando sus manos—. Necesito que me ayudes a cortar verduras en lo que yo preparo el arroz. Haremos arroz frito y salchichas con jitomate y especias. ¿Qué tal?

ChanYeol sonrió, alegre de que la expresión de BaekHyun ahora haya cambiado a una emocionada. El chico siempre ponía buena cara para la cocina, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera o los problemas que tuviera encima. El más alto asintió, aceptando la proposición de Baekhyun, y antes de empezar levantó su mano para que ambos chocaran palmas. Y así lo hizo, solo que esta vez ChanYeol decidió aventurarse un poco y entrelazar sus dedos solo unos segundos, disfrutando del calor que la mano de BaekHyun le proporcionaba. Eso, sin mencionar que la diferencia de tamaño de sus manos era jodidamente adorable. Cuando se separaron, sin embargo, ChanYeol no se perdió de la minúscula sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de BaekHyun, la cual duró hasta que el chico estaba completamente concentrado en la comida.

Durante las horas que estuvieron cocinando, ChanYeol no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a BaekHyun. Le gustaba mucho verlo cuando el otro no se daba cuenta, así podía apreciar cada gesto que hacía cuando las cosas le salían bien, o no exactamente como lo planeaba. No pudo evitar reír un poco cuando volteó en el momento en el que BaekHyun cortaba las salchichas, y un trozo salió volando hasta dar al piso. Los ojos del chico se abrieron demasiado, y pronto se agachó a recogerlo antes de seguir con su labor. 

Era como un imán para ChanYeol. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, en un segundo ya estaba echándole un vistazo al más bajo, o incluso se atrevía a acercarse a él con la excusa de estar buscando algo, o solo de mirar cómo iba quedando el guisado. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, y era muy probable que todo terminara en un desastre, sin contar las miles de piezas en las que quedaría su corazón después de que la boda ocurriera. Pero desde que escuchó a BaekHyun hablar dormido, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que quizá tenía una mínima oportunidad, una pequeña esperanza, y no la dejaría pasar.

Ya era de noche cuando terminaron. La comida alcanzaba perfectamente para los veinte estudiantes en su salón, además del profesor, e incluso les sobró un poco para ellos. Estaban agotados cuando entraron a su habitación después de guardar todo, y a pesar de que la lámpara en medio de las dos camas no ofrecía una luz suficiente, ChanYeol pudo notar con ternura cómo los ojos de BaekHyun se cerraban por sí solos, y cómo el chico intentaba por todos los medios de no quedarse dormido de pie. Sin duda era una vista adorable.

Tomó su ropa para cambiarse en el baño, pero antes de que entrara la voz de BaekHyun lo interrumpió, y cuando volteó, el chico seguía de pie pero ahora lo estaba viendo a los ojos, con una expresión cansada pero feliz y satisfecha.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Yeol. Te recompensaré, lo prometo.

—Ya lo hiciste. Mañana tendré algo delicioso que llevarme para el trabajo —dijo alegremente, a lo que BaekHyun sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, hablo en serio. Tengo que agradecértelo de alguna forma.

ChanYeol lo miró unos segundos antes de acercarse a BaekHyun hasta que los dos estaban frente a frente. Podía ver la inseguridad en los ojos del chico, y estaba seguro de que él se encontraba en condiciones iguales. Sin embargo, como todas las otras veces, no dejaría que sus nervios y su miedo lo detuvieran. No cuando podía sentir que estaba cerca de conocer la verdad detrás de todas esas noches en las que BaekHyun soñó con él.

—Ya te lo dije, ya lo hiciste. Y no solo por la comida, Baek —murmuró, asegurándose de que el chico lo viera a los ojos—. Me… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

ChanYeol le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de voltearse hacia el baño. Era demasiado vergonzoso, y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que estaba seguro de que no respiraría más como siguiera hablando con BaekHyun. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, así que se resignó. De todos modos, ese día había tenido una dosis de BaekHyun suficiente como para sobrevivir otro día, así que podía darse por bien servido.

Sin embargo, parecía que BaekHyun no compartía sus mismos pensamientos. No había dado más que un paso hacia el baño cuando sintió una mano pequeña tomarlo de la cintura y sostenerlo en su lugar. Un segundo después, ya no solo era una mano, sino era un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, y el aire se atoró en su garganta cuando pudo sentir el cuerpo de BaekHyun pegado al suyo, incluso su rostro. Dios, hasta podía sentir cómo se acurrucaba contra él, y creyó que iba a morir ahí mismo cuando escuchó el diminuto «Gracias» que salió de los labios del chico. Después de eso, BaekHyun se separó y se dirigió a su cama, y ChanYeol creyó que fue un movimiento sumamente inteligente. De otro modo, no se hubiera resistido a voltear y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

A partir de ese día, su relación con BaekHyun había cambiado bastante, y él no podía decir que para bien. La boda se acercaba más y más, y a pesar de que su plan había ido a la perfección, ChanYeol no creía que podía continuar con él o llevarlo al siguiente nivel debido a la reacción de BaekHyun. Desde la noche en que lo abrazó, el más bajo había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con él que fuera más allá de algo normal, y ChanYeol creía saber por qué. Si era verdad que el chico sentía algo más que simple amistad por él, era normal que estuviera echándose para atrás, sobre todo con la cuestión de que BaekHyun jamás había salido con algún chico antes ni mucho menos le había contado a ChanYeol que sintiera atracción hacia los hombres. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que le doliera al más alto el no poder estar más cerca de BaekHyun, sumando el hecho de que muy pronto todo eso se terminaría.

ChanYeol lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que BaekHyun sentía algo por él, y eso lo reflejaban sus acciones. Jamás mostró algún tipo de repulsión a las atenciones de ChanYeol, y jamás va a olvidar esa noche en que él mismo las inició y lo abrazó. Y el que ahora lo estuviera evitando no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. Sin embargo, cada vez que hablaba con su pareja se escuchaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan consciente de que en unos meses ella iba a ser su esposa, que había ocasiones en las que el más alto creía que no había esperanza alguna para él.

Decidió darle tiempo, y a pesar de que fue difícil para él, entendió que quizá BaekHyun necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. ChanYeol podía ser paciente, y además estaba demasiado enamorado de BaekHyun como para no hacer cualquier cosa por él. Sin embargo, una semana antes de que la fiesta de despedida de soltero se llevara a cabo, BaekHyun seguía evitándolo, y poco a poco pasó a ser _ignorado._ Demonios, incluso BaekHyun ya no lo volteaba a ver como antes, y de cierta forma eso lo hacía sentir ligeramente culpable. _Quizá lo presioné mucho. Quizá se dio cuenta de lo que siento y me está mandando al diablo. Quizá todo esto lo imaginé desde un principio. No podía evitar que su cabeza le diera vueltas al asunto._

Era justo por eso que había decidido hablar con él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Todavía no tenía idea, pero definitivamente (y tristemente para él) no era acercarse a él ni alguna otra acción de ese tipo. Lo que menos quería era asustarlo y que terminara por llamarle degenerado o algo por el estilo. Estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con BaekHyun aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre. Prefería por mucho poder seguir siendo su amigo a no hablarse por el resto de sus vidas, todo gracias a su mal de amores.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, esperando pacientemente a que BaekHyun saliera de bañarse. Era un sábado por la mañana, ninguno de los dos tenía planes aparte así que saldrían a comprar la despensa para la siguiente semana. Hacía tiempo que ChanYeol no se sentía así de nervioso, pero podía incluso ver cómo sus manos, frías como el hielo, temblaban sin cesar. Pero era ahora o nunca, porque si lo seguía dejando para después terminaría sin arreglar las cosas con el chico.

De repente, el teléfono de BaekHyun comenzó a sonar, y ChanYeol rodó los ojos cuando vio el nombre de YooRi en la pantalla. ¿Qué hacía ella llamándole tan temprano? Él y BaekHyun ya habían quedado en ir al supermercado, no podía dejar que esa mujer arruinara su mañana. Era por eso que tenía ahora el celular en la mano, y deslizó su dedo en la pantalla justo después para contestarle.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Por qué contestas tú el teléfono de BaekHyun?_ —ChanYeol se mordió la lengua al escuchar su odiosa voz; casi podía ver su cara de absoluto fastidio. Pero le importaba menos que un cacahuate.

—¿Y por qué no? Él es mi mejor amigo, de todos modos.

— _Sí, como sea. ¿Dónde está?_

—Se está bañando, así que no puede contestarte.

— _Cuando salga le dices que me hable, necesito que nos veamos._

ChanYeol volvió a morder su lengua, esta vez con una media sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Su tono sonaba tan demandante, y ella no era absolutamente nadie para darle órdenes. No iba a dejar que su mañana se amargara gracias a esa mujer.

—Tendrá que ser otro día, porque hoy iremos a comprar la despensa. Nos vemos después, YooRi-ah.

Y con eso, ChanYeol terminó la llamada, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haber cobrado aunque sea un poco de todo lo que la mujer le había hecho, empezando por su puesto por quitarle a BaekHyun. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrar al susodicho detrás de él, ya vestido y con una toalla en sus manos, secando su cabello. ChanYeol formó una línea con sus labios cuando vio la expresión no muy feliz de BaekHyun, pero de repente recordó el verdadero propósito de que estuviera comiéndose las uñas momentos atrás y decidió hablarlo de una vez por todas. Pero no contaba con que BaekHyun lo interrumpiera antes de que siquiera comenzara.

—¿Por qué contestaste mi teléfono? —cuestionó, su expresión fría y seria. Este no era su BaekHyun, era todo lo contrario a él y eso le inquietaba. Pero no se dejó vencer.

—Porque somos amigos; además, conocía a la persona del otro lado, no tiene nada de malo —dijo, cruzándose de brazos ante la incrédula mirada de BaekHyun—. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Por qué me has estado evadiendo todos estos días?

—No cambies el tema, ChanYeol —murmuró el chico, caminando hacia su cama sin voltear a ver al más alto, pero éste no lo iba a dejar pasar por ningún motivo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. Estos días has estado distante conmigo… y quiero saber por qué.

ChanYeol vio cómo BaekHyun terminaba de secarse el cabello y procedía a ponerse sus zapatos, todo esto sin voltearlo a ver ni una sola vez. Lo cual solo aumentó su frustración.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Sí que sabes! —para entonces, él ya estaba de pie, deteniendo a BaekHyun de salir de la habitación al ponerse entre él y la puerta. No quería alzar su voz, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando el enojo y la tensión fueron demasiado para él—. Es más, ahora mismo lo estás haciendo, evitándome a toda costa y siendo frío cuando me viste cortar la llamada. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, BaekHyun?

—Muévete —escuchó que el chico le decía, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Y eso le dolía bastante a ChanYeol. Pero apretó los puños y respiró profundamente antes de darle voz a lo que le estaba recorriendo la mente ahora mismo.

—¿Es por lo del otro día? —habló en un susurro, casi como si fuera un secreto que solo ellos tenían permitido saber. Trataba de conseguir alguna reacción por parte del más bajo que le indicara que estaban en el mismo canal, y lo logró al ver cómo sus ojos ya no miraban más al suelo, sino a un lado— Más bien, lo de los otros días, lo que ha estado pasando entre tú y yo todo este maldito mes.

—Chan…

—Mírame, BaekHyun. Mírame y dime que la única razón por la que has correspondido mis acciones, o incluso tú las has iniciado, fue solamente por amistad.

BaekHyun vaya que lo miró a los ojos, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, nada que confirmara o denegara las suposiciones de ChanYeol. Sin embargo, cuando el chico volteó a verlo fue que se dio cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaban, y su cordura se fue al desagüe cuando vio claramente cómo los ojos de BaekHyun recorrían su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Y no se movieron de ahí.

_Eso era lo que estaba buscando._ El chico empezó a morder sus labios, mostrando lo inseguro y nervioso que estaba, pero no apartaba la mirada de los de ChanYeol y eso es todo lo que necesitó el más alto para acercarse un poco más e inclinarse hacia BaekHyun hasta que sus narices chocaron. Podía sentir el aliento del chico sobre sus labios, y la respiración se atoró en su garganta cuando BaekHyun sostuvo con ambas manos su camisa justo a la altura de sus costados. 

No existía el rechazo en esas acciones, y el pensar eso no hacía más que acelerar los latidos de su corazón y darle ánimos a que continuara y acabara de una vez por todas con ese problema. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaron, un roce inocente que tenía a ChanYeol con la cabeza por las nubes. Y BaekHyun no era la excepción, pues ahora ya había tomado con fuerza su cintura, y ChanYeol adivinó que incluso sus ojos se habían cerrado. Por supuesto, eso lo tomó como una buena señal para profundizar el beso, pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el teléfono de BaekHyun volvió a sonar desde la cama de ChanYeol, rompiendo el hechizo en el que ambos habían caído. El más alto vio cómo el chico se apartaba de él como si fuera contagioso y prácticamente volaba hacia su cama, contestando el teléfono y hablando entrecortadamente con su prometida, todo esto sin voltearlo a ver ni una sola vez.

Y ahí terminó, porque tan pronto como BaekHyun le aseguró a YooRi que saldría de casa inmediatamente para encontrarse con ella, ChanYeol salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta con ira.

La fiesta de despedida de soltero llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, considerando que toda la semana anterior había sido una tortura para él. Si bien BaekHyun le hablaba lo necesario antes de que lo besara, ahora ya ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Parecían dos robots que solamente hacían lo que tenían programado hacer en el día, evitando cualquier contacto posible. Porque era verdad que ChanYeol también lo estaba evitando, sobre todo después de saber que si no hubiera sido por la víbora de su pareja, probablemente BaekHyun le hubiera correspondido un beso más íntimo. Y eso tenía su sangre hirviendo en ira.

Tenía muchas ganas de revelarle lo que BaekHyun le había dicho entre sueños, pero estaba seguro que no habría ninguna reacción positiva por parte del más bajo. Y además, pensaba que no era tiempo, considerando que ninguno de los dos se hablaba ni siquiera para pasarse la sal durante la cena. ChanYeol sabía que el chico estaba frustrado también, que al igual que él quería que esa pelea entre los dos terminara, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer ni creía que en mucho tiempo sucediera eso. Situación que, por supuesto, le dolía hasta el alma porque ahora sí lo había echado todo a perder.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de una fiesta aburrida donde no conocía a nadie excepto por BaekHyun, cosa que no le ayudaba demasiado en esos momentos. Se aflojó la corbata mientras sostenía su bebida con la otra mano, sintiéndose horriblemente incómodo al usar un traje que además le quedaba un poco corto. No le gustaba usar ropa tan formal, quizá eso daba una idea de por qué estaba usando el mismo traje que llevó a la boda de su hermana varios años atrás. 

Suspiró y caminó hasta que encontró un lugar alejado del bullicio que había en medio, recargándose en la pared mientras miraba hacia todos lados a ver si lograba despejar su mente. La música era fuerte dado que habían organizado la fiesta en un bar, y justo en el centro de lugar había parejas bailando y tomando al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de la noche. ChanYeol miró su trago y le dio un par de vueltas antes de tomar un sorbo y luego tirarlo en la planta más cercana que encontró. No tenía ánimos de alcohol; en realidad, esa noche no le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada. Solo quería regresar a casa, o encerrarse en su estudio hasta que la boda pasara y así no viera más a BaekHyun.

_¿Y si lo hacía?_ No había visto a BaekHyun durante las horas pasadas, y eso era señal de que el chico no quería ni verlo. Entonces, no se molestaría si ChanYeol decidiera irse, ¿cierto? Quizá pasaría todo lo contrario, si lo pensaba a detalle. Con un suspiro derrotado se enderezó, listo para pasar a su casa a quitarse ese horrible traje e ir directo a su estudio. Ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer cuando una mano _demasiado_ familiar lo tomó por la cintura, haciendo que volteara inmediatamente para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Byun BaekHyun, completamente ebrio.

— _ChanYeol-ah…_ —comenzó con voz pastosa, inclinando su cabeza adorablemente al ver la expresión sorprendida del más alto, sin olvidarse de la sonrisa llena de dientes que le estaba dirigiendo—. Por fin te encontré, _ChanYeol-ah._

Para la desgracia del más alto, la forma en que BaekHyun pronunciaba su nombre sonaba tan jodidamente parecida a la de sus sueños, mismos en donde _se le confesaba._ Así que realmente no estaba en sus cabales cuando se dejó manipular por el chico, quien tomó su mano y lo llevó dos pisos arriba donde se encontraba un minibar, y donde se encontraban no más de dos personas. Y a juzgar por cómo los ignoraron por completo, seguramente ni siquiera eran conocidos de BaekHyun.

BaekHyun no tenía tolerancia al alcohol, pero parecía que esta vez había tomado más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, porque se tropezó en diversas ocasiones y se reía cada vez que estaba a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Por supuesto, ChanYeol lo sostuvo en todas esas ocasiones, y en la última su rostro se calentó cuando el chico decidió que era mucho mejor caminar con él si lo abrazaba por la cintura. Todo el camino, además, BaekHyun se la pasó murmurando cosas sin sentido, y una vez más le recordaba al muchacho dormido que decía cosas incoherentes (y cosas que hacían que su corazón se volviera salvaje de un minuto a otro).

Pasaron de las dos personas en ese mini bar hasta que se sentaron (o más bien, aplastaron) en una de las mesas alejadas, misma que tenía vista hacia afuera. BaekHyun se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba concentrarse en el rostro de ChanYeol, y éste no sabía si seguirle el juego o levantarse y dejarlo ahí. De todos modos, el muchacho no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, probablemente no se acordaría.

—Escucha, BaekHyun, no creo que…

—Eres… un imbécil.

ChanYeol parpadeó varias veces, no muy seguro de qué podría responder ante ese insulto. No se sentía ofendido ni mucho menos, pero sí sorprendido. Así que se calló y dejó que BaekHyun siguiera hablando.

—Yo… ¿cuánto llevamos conociéndonos? Espera, n-no importa. El punto aquí, es que desde el primer día, el pri-primer maldito día… _¿qué mierda me hiciste, ChanYeol?_

—¿Qué? —dijo el chico, sintiendo cómo le sudaban las manos de repente. BaekHyun lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos, y a pesar de que su existencia entera estaba nublada por el alcohol, tenía el presentimiento de que el chico estaba seguro de todo lo que estaba diciendo, y de cierta forma eso lo ponía bastante nervioso. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Sin embargo, BaekHyun no le dio tiempo de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Se levantó de su asiento a la velocidad de la luz, y en el siguiente segundo ya estaba sentado en el regazo de ChanYeol, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. El más alto jadeó de la impresión, y por instinto tomó la cintura de BaekHyun para que el chico no se cayera en la posición en la que estaba, aunque lo dudaba considerando que BaekHyun había amarrado sus brazos a su cuello, inclinándose para que el beso fuera más profundo. Le preocupaba la gente que podría entrar en cualquier momento y descubrirlos, pero pronto esa preocupación se fue desvaneciendo cuando BaekHyun separó sus labios para otra atacar su cuello y quedarse ahí hasta que ChanYeol lo separó. Si no lo hacía, terminaría con una erección, y eso era lo que menos quería considerando que el amor de su vida estaba sentado en sus piernas. 

—Baek…

—Cállate —ordenó el otro antes de besarlo una vez más, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior para tener acceso a la cavidad húmeda que era su boca. Un suspiro involuntario salió de los labios de ChanYeol, y no pudo evitar apretar con sus manos la cintura del chico quien se removió justo después, haciendo que ambos sisearan por la inminente fricción.

ChanYeol se estaba volviendo _loco._ El sabor de los labios de BaekHyun era adictivo, y con ese toque de alcohol lo hacía casi afrodisiaco. Había tenido la dicha de probarlos antes, pero ahora mismo sentía que podía ahogarse con el universo que representaba la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. No quería que terminara, no quería que despertara de repente y todo fuera producto de sus fantasías. Quería quedarse así el resto de su vida, sintiendo los labios del más bajo danzando sobre los suyos en completa sincronía. 

BaekHyun se despegó de él cuando a ninguno de los dos le quedaba el oxígeno suficiente para seguir besándose. ChanYeol ahora podía ver que BaekHyun parecía más despierto y consciente de sí mismo, y la emoción crecía en su estómago cuando el chico no se apartó ni un centímetro de él. Al contrario, escondió su cabeza en su cuello, y el más alto sintió cómo sus manos pequeñas se aferraban a su cabello. 

—No quiero casarme con ella —soltó, tomando una vez más por sorpresa a ChanYeol. 

—Entonces no lo hagas —dijo, volteándose y depositando un beso en el cuello de BaekHyun—. No te cases, no estás obligado a hacerlo.

—Mi familia no deja de presionarme para que lo haga. Y ella tampoco. 

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Vivirás infeliz toda tu vida porque dejaste que te presionaran? Ese no es el BaekHyun que conozco.

BaekHyun se separó y lo miró a los ojos. ChanYeol podía ver la resignación en ellos, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Frunció el ceño, y estaba listo para darle voz a sus inconformidades cuando un dedo delgado se puso en sus labios, silenciándolo.

—No es tan fácil, Park. 

BaekHyun se desenredó de él y se levantó, tambaleándose en el proceso. ChanYeol podía sentir cómo la ira e impotencia le quemaban por dentro, sobre todo cuando vio los ojos llorosos de BaekHyun a pesar de que le estaba sonriendo. No, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no ahora que el chico prácticamente le había confesado sus sentimientos. Iba a pelear hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Hay algo más —dijo BaekHyun, mirándolo desde arriba—. Yo no soy gay.

—No hay ninguna persona completamente heterosexual en este mundo que bese a alguien de su mismo sexo con tantas ganas, Byun —apuntó ChanYeol, apretando los puños cuando el más bajo soltó una carcajada.

—No me dejaste terminar. No soy gay, pero por alguna razón lograste que me enamorara de ti. Felicidades, imbécil.

BaekHyun se giró, dispuesto a dejarlo ahí. Pero ChanYeol no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

—Yo también te amo —dijo, una vez que estaba de pie y justo detrás de BaekHyun—. Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte. 

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? —murmuró BaekHyun, antes de voltearse y mirarlo a la cara con enojo. Sin embargo, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro contaban otra historia— ¡Es un error!

—¿Desde cuándo es un error estar con la persona que quieres, BaekHyun? ¿A eso lo consideras error?

No quería alzar la voz, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Sentía adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, además de que había lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. La poca gente en el lugar los estaba mirando, pero poco le importaba. Le dolía muchísimo que BaekHyun estuviera rindiéndose tan rápido, sin dar pelea alguna. ¿Acaso no lo amaba tanto como él? ¿Por qué se estaba resignando a pasar una vida entera sin felicidad?

—Sigues sin comprenderme, ChanYeol —musitó BaekHyun, golpeándolo en el pecho—. ¡Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos! ¡Es completamente imposible!

—No lo es —murmuró, mirándolo con expresión derrotada—. Podemos estar juntos. Pero tú no quieres que lo estemos.

Salió de ahí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. No podía quedarse ni un minuto más a dejar que su corazón fuera destrozado en mil pedazos. Estaba bastante claro que BaekHyun no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y él, al menos en ese momento, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para persuadirlo. Por fin dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro, y no prestó atención a las miradas curiosas que le dirigían mientras caminaba por las calles hasta su departamento. Había mil cosas en su mente, muchos sentimientos mezclados que apretaban su pecho y amenazaban con asfixiarlo. Pero la única imagen que se repetía una y otra vez era BaekHyun con el rostro hacia el suelo, hecho un desastre justo como él.

ChanYeol despertó a la mañana siguiente con el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. La cabeza le dolía junto con todo el cuerpo, pero no era un dolor tan agudo como para impedirle abrir los ojos y así ver la cantidad de luz que entraba ya en su habitación. Debían ser las diez de la mañana; al menos ese día era sábado, así que no había que levantarse temprano.

Con pereza levantó uno de sus brazos y se talló los ojos, y lo primero que apareció en su vista una vez que ya no sentía sus ojos tan pesados, fue BaekHyun sentado en su cama, secando su cabello con una toalla. El chico todavía no se había percatado de que ya estaba despierto, y prefería que fuera así a tener que enfrentarlo tan temprano.

Recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza en un santiamén, dejándole un vacío en el pecho que solo le provocaba ganas de llorar. BaekHyun prácticamente se había rehusado a que tuvieran algo juntos, a detener su boda con esa mujer y así hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, él tampoco había dado mucha pelea el día anterior y se odiaba por eso. Había huido, dejando a BaekHyun en el mismo estado que él. Pero entonces su cerebro ya no funcionaba bien, y la única instrucción que le daba es que se fuera de ahí lo antes posible antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez. Sin embargo, ya era un nuevo día. Su mente estaba despejada, y BaekHyun ya no se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, así que podría hablar mejor con él y tratar de convencerlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se sentó sobre su cama con lentitud, llamando así la atención de BaekHyun quien dejó de secarse el cabello para mirarlo. Cuando ChanYeol volteó e hicieron contacto visual, sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho cuando BaekHyun apartó la mirada, regresando a su tarea. Alcanzó a ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cansancio en su rostro, seguramente pasó una mala noche justo como él. Sin embargo, la expresión que tenía era la misma de días anteriores, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Pero no quería rendirse, no cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo ya. 

—Necesitamos hablar, BaekHyun.

—No.

ChanYeol abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el tono seco que usó BaekHyun. De repente se estaba nervioso otra vez, pero estos no eran los nervios normales que BaekHyun le provocaba. Esto era diferente, más alarmante y preocupante. No le auguraba un buen final a esa charla.

—Ya tomé una decisión —comenzó BaekHyun, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos—. Me casaré con YooRi en una semana. Es lo correcto.

ChanYeol estuvo en primera fila cuando a BaekHyun le tembló la voz al decir esas palabras, y vio cómo sus ojos estaban llenos de una inseguridad que no era característica en él. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, estaba engañándolos a los dos y eso tenía al más alto apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. ¿Cómo era posible que BaekHyun, su BaekHyun, estuviera a punto de cometer semejante estupidez cuando iba totalmente en contra de sus principios? ¿Qué había pasado con el BaekHyun del que se enamoró tiempo atrás? Este era uno distinto, de eso estaba seguro.

_¿Y si no lo era?_ Se preguntó ChanYeol. ¿Y si todo ese tiempo, BaekHyun había negado sus sentimientos y siempre estuvo dispuesto a casarse sin que realmente lo quisiera? De repente, ChanYeol se sentía como un inútil, como el único imbécil que había hecho algo por alcanzar su felicidad cuando la otra parte obviamente no estaba dispuesta a luchar.

—Eres un cobarde —murmuró, escuchando cómo se quebrara su propia voz, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Solo hago lo correcto, ChanYeol.

—¡No! —exclamó, golpeando el colchón con sus dos palmas, llamando así la atención del más bajo— ¿Cómo puedes decir que casarte con alguien que no amas es hacer lo correcto? ¿¡Estás loco!?

—¿Cómo sabes que no la amo? —replicó BaekHyun, tragando saliva antes de volver a hablar. ChanYeol estaba seguro que también estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

— _Porque tú me amas a mí_ —contestó, y entonces las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. BaekHyun bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que sus lágrimas no revelaran lo muy dolido que también estaba.

—¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? —susurró BaekHyun, formando una media sonrisa. A estas alturas, ya no trataba de esconder el temblor en su voz— Ayer estaba ebrio, tú más que nadie lo sabe. No estaba consciente de lo que decía.

ChanYeol se mordió los labios ante eso, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera siendo cruelmente desgarrado. Y eso era lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no iba a acabar aquí, así que respiró profundamente y se calmó lo más que pudo antes de volver a hablar.

—No, no lo digo por eso —comenzó, y pronto los ojos de BaekHyun regresaron a su rostro—. ¿Recuerdas… cuando te dije que hablabas dormido?

BaekHyun lo volteó a ver en el siguiente instante. Ahora los dos estaban haciendo contacto visual, y esta vez ChanYeol no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad y le diría absolutamente todo.

—Dijiste que hablé de la univer…

—Dijiste que yo te gustaba.

_Silencio._ Eso solo lo alentaba más y más a seguir hablando; y así lo hizo.

—Sabes, la primera vez que lo escuché fue cuando me enfermé. Y no lo creí, pensé que como te quiero tanto, mi mente solo estaba jugando conmigo —murmuró son una débil sonrisa en sus labios, añorando sin querer ese momento—. Pero tiempo después lo volviste a decir, y luego incluso se lo decías a YooRi… Así que decidí creerlo.

—Chan…

—Y por si seguía teniendo dudas, ayer me lo volviste a confirmar. Pero eres…

—Estás mintiendo.

—…tan cobarde que ahora mismo lo estás negando. 

BaekHyun se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza, luchando consigo mismo. ChanYeol lo esperó, pero eventualmente se cansó de hacerlo cuando no vio ninguna respuesta por parte del más bajo, ni positiva ni tampoco negativa. Ya no tenía nada más que decir, acababa de revelar el secreto que había mantenido por bastante tiempo, pero en vez de sentirse más ligero, sentía como si tuviera un pedazo de plomo aplastando sus pulmones y dejándolo sin aire. 

Se levantó con presteza, dispuesto a dejar la habitación, cuando la voz de BaekHyun lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Ni siquiera soy gay, ChanYeol… 

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo y abrió la puerta, todo esto sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás—. Pero por alguna razón te enamoraste de mí, ¿no?

Para BaekHyun, ChanYeol era alguien _especial._ Desde el día en que el más alto entró por la puerta de su departamento, todo sonrisas y con maletas en mano, BaekHyun lo consideró como uno de sus nuevos amigos. Encajaron al instante, la incomodidad de conocerse por primera vez era algo que no pasó por ellos, y eso fue un gran alivio para BaekHyun dado que los 186cm de ChanYeol eran un tanto intimidantes.

Con el tiempo su relación fue mejorando hasta que prácticamente se contaban todo lo que sucedía en su día a día, e incluso cuando tenían tiempo salían juntos a despejarse un poco de sus ocupaciones. ChanYeol siempre fue amable con él, y como su personalidad era bastante fresca y divertida (justo como la suya) no había día en que no le sacara una sonrisa.

Como todo amigo, BaekHyun se preocupaba por el bienestar de ChanYeol, así que comenzó a dejarle un poco de la comida que preparaba para que pudiera cenar como se debía, y así no se rellenara de cosas que le hicieran mal a su estómago. Como el más alto salía tarde de su estudio, la mayoría de las veces BaekHyun ya no lo encontraba a la cena, puesto que él tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad, así que le dejaba comida. Cosa que ChanYeol le agradecía siempre que podía, y BaekHyun no podía sentirse más satisfecho y feliz al ver lo mucho que su compañero disfrutaba de las comidas que él preparaba.

Además, era respetuoso con el tema de YooRi. Sabía que a ChanYeol le incomodaba que su novia fuera a su departamento, y como se veían cada fin de semana, estaba consciente de que no era muy apropiado llevarla siempre a su departamento. Era por eso que había decidido verla fuera, así podían visitar otros lugares de la ciudad sin incomodar a ChanYeol; de ese modo, todos salían ganando.

Sin embargo, BaekHyun empezó a notar ciertas _cosas_ con respecto a ChanYeol. De repente, BaekHyun se daba cuenta de que estaba mirando demasiado a ChanYeol mientras éste no hacía absolutamente nada en especial, y con bastante vergüenza no sabía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado así. Otros días, ansiaba que el alto llegara temprano a casa, así podían hablar un rato antes de que ambos se fueran a dormir. Y cuando lo hacía, BaekHyun se iba a la cama con una sonrisa. Comenzó a dejarle mensajes a ChanYeol con la comida que le dejaba en la noche, e incluso añadía caritas felices cuando sabía que el muchacho tenía algún proyecto importante y estaba estresado por eso.

La noche que se enfermó no fue la excepción. No supo por qué, pero en cuanto vio que ChanYeol se sentía mal y apenas podía hablar, su primer impulso fue correr al pequeño botiquín que tenían en el baño, a buscar alguna medicina que le pudiera servir y lo dejara dormir. Quería cuidarlo, que pudiera pasar una noche tranquila a pesar de que se sentía mal. Todo esto lo hacía porque ChanYeol era su amigo, porque pasaban bastante tiempo juntos y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que ahora era _normal_ que viera por él. ¿Verdad?

Oh, qué equivocado estaba.

Su error fue más evidente cuando todo comenzó. El día que ChanYeol le mencionó (y de paso, _se burló_ ) de que él hablaba dormido, en el momento en que le dio su taza para que el alto la lavara, sus dedos se rozaron y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir su rostro caliente, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de él y correr escaleras arriba, con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Se dijo que no era nada, pero con el tiempo fue empeorando. 

Cada vez que ChanYeol se acercaba a él, aunque el contacto fuera mínimo, BaekHyun se sentía _extraño._ ¿Qué era eso que le estaba haciendo uno de sus mejores amigos? No se trataba de amistad, porque de todas formas, ¿a quién se le pone la cara roja como tomate cuando tu amigo hace un gesto tan simple como tocar tu mano? BaekHyun terminó por concluir, una noche en que no podía dormir y se había pasado unos buenos diez minutos mirando el rostro dormido de ChanYeol, que solo había dos opciones: la primera era que fuera tímido, y era obvio que BaekHyun era todo menos eso. Pero la segunda opción era verdaderamente posible.

Siguió mintiéndose a sí mismo por mucho tiempo más, sobre todo cuando se abrazaron por segunda vez. Jamás admitiría que lo abrazó por otro motivo que no fuera solamente agradecimiento, jamás aceptaría que deseaba que ChanYeol lo abrazara de vuelta, que tomara su rostro, que lo viera a los ojos. Eso no era aceptable, sobre todo cuando los planes de la boda iban viento en popa y estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre casado con una hermosa mujer. Les estaba haciendo daño a ambos, así que optó por ignorar a ChanYeol un rato a ver si las aguas se calmaban y todo regresaba a su cauce, pero jamás contó con que sería peor. Se encontraba extrañándolo, queriendo ver su atolondrada sonrisa otra vez, pero el alto también estaba ignorándolo así que supuso que era lo mejor para esos dos. Intentó hasta que su fiesta de despedida de soltero llegó, que fue precisamente cuando toda la fachada que había construido a base de mentiras se desmoronó.

Era verdad que su tolerancia al alcohol era poca, pero BaekHyun estuvo consciente todo el tiempo de cada palabra que decía. Era inútil negarlo, el alcohol en sus venas además le había dado la suficiente valentía para enfrentar a ChanYeol y enfrentarse a sí mismo. No cabía duda de que estaba enamorado de él, de su alto amigo, de ese mismo que había llegado tiempo atrás a ocupar su departamento y también su corazón. Y por si seguía dudándolo, el momento en que lo besó lo confirmó por completo, pues ni siquiera la mujer con la que estaba comprometido lo había hecho sentir como si se quemara por dentro.

Sin embargo, BaekHyun sabía que no era correcto. La presión encima de sus hombros era tanta que ya se había hecho a la idea de que el futuro que le esperaba con ella era lo mejor para él, para todos. Además, aun incluso de todo lo que había sentido cuando tocó, abrazó y _besó_ a ChanYeol, él no era gay. ¡No lo era! Jamás se sintió atraído por alguno de sus compañeros en todos los años que llevaba estudiando. No tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero estaba seguro de que a él no le atraían los hombres ni un poco. ¿Por qué con ChanYeol era distinto? Si estaba tan seguro de que no sentía nada más que simple afecto por el alto, ¿por qué, dos días antes de su boda, no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en clase por estar pensando en lo bien que se sentía tener los labios de ChanYeol sobre los suyos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ChanYeol tocándolo por todos lados mientras se besaban en ese bar? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a ChanYeol de la cabeza?

Ni siquiera entró a su última clase y se fue directo a casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que quería era lanzarse sobre su cama y dormir los siguientes cien años. Era más temprano de lo que normalmente llegaba, así que era seguro que ChanYeol no estaba en casa por lo que no tendría que lidiar con la vergüenza de verlo. En cuanto llegó aventó su mochila y se recargó en la puerta, su rostro entre sus manos. No había comido los alimentos que preparó esa mañana, pero francamente no tenía ni un poco de hambre. Estaba dispuesto a dormir un poco, a ver si el dolor de cabeza se le pasaba una vez que despertara. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz (específicamente la de _ChanYeol_ ) viniendo de su habitación. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, pero se armó de valor para acercarse a la puerta y escuchar; parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Creo que tu departamento está bastante bien, YoungAh. Está más cerca de mi estudio de lo que lo está mi departamento actual, así que es perfecto.

¿Departamento? ¿Más cerca? _¿YoungAh?_ ¿Qué hacía ChanYeol hablando de departamentos con una mujer? ¿No estaría pensando…?

—Sí, bueno, mi compañero se casará en unos días, y no puedo mantener una renta yo solo. 

BaekHyun sintió que su estómago se revolvía a una velocidad increíble. ¿Acaso ChanYeol planeaba mudarse y dejarlo ahí? Aunque, _¿quién iba a dejar a quién, en realidad?_

—Oh, ¿ya puedo instalarme allá el sábado? —BaekHyun lo vio dudar. El sábado era su boda, exactamente pasado mañana. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos cuando vio la expresión seria, apagada de ChanYeol. Y era solamente su culpa—. El día es perfecto, _no tengo nada importante qué hacer._

BaekHyun se tapó la boca para ahogar cualquier sollozo. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y salió, sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Solo quería alejarse de esa habitación, de esa casa, de ChanYeol. Aunque su corazón le indicara que hiciera exactamente lo contrario.

BaekHyun estaba de pie frente al altar. Se sentía mareado, fuera de esa realidad donde YooRi estaba caminando con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios, llevando un vestido de novia impecable. La gente alrededor la miraba con dulzura, consciente de que ese era el mejor día de su vida. Pero Para BaekHyun no era así. Sentía que se sofocaba cuando ella llegó a su lado, y con una mano temblorosa sostuvo la de la chica hasta que los dos estaban frente al sacerdote. 

Las palabras del hombre eran vagas para él. Detrás, su familia seguramente los miraba satisfecha, porque esto era lo mejor para la pareja y para _ellos,_ específicamente. _Hipócritas._

Pero él lo era también, ¿cierto? Por fingir que todo estaba bien, por sonreír aunque toda su vida estuviera yéndose al carajo ahora mismo. BaekHyun suspiró, adivinando que la expresión de YooRi no había cambiado desde el momento en que entró en esa iglesia hasta ese, donde el sacerdote pedía que si había alguien que se opusiera en ese momento, hablara o callara para siempre. Cómo deseaba que la voz de ChanYeol se escuchara de repente.

Pero no fue así. El chico debía estar preparando los últimos detalles de su mudanza, pues en menos de una hora ya tenía que salir para ir a su nuevo departamento. La boda continuó como si nada; BaekHyun estaba seguro de que se veía como un muerto a pesar de que sus órganos funcionaban a la perfección.

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que YooRi dijo «Acepto». Hasta entonces fue que enfocó bien su vista, y entonces la cara sonriente de YooRi estaba frente a él mientras sus manos estaban juntas. BaekHyun quería desaparecer, quería huir de ahí.

—¿Y tú, Byun BaekHyun, aceptas a Kim YooRi como tu legítima esposa…?

_No._

—…en la salud y enfermedad…

_No._

—…hasta que la muerte los separe?

_No._

La sonrisa de YooRi titubeó cuando no dijo nada. El silencio era sepulcral en la iglesia, y podía sentir que los ojos de todos estaban sobre él. Así que respiró profundamente y habló.

—No. 

ChanYeol cerró la puerta a sus espaldas después de sacar todas sus maletas. Suspiró y miró las llaves que estaban en sus manos antes de cerrar bien. La nostalgia lo estaba atacando y no podía evitarlo; después de todo, en ese lugar había hecho muchos recuerdos con BaekHyun que serían difíciles de borrar.

_BaekHyun._ ChanYeol sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo. El amor de su vida seguramente estaba saliendo de la iglesia de la mano de su ahora esposa, entre vitoreos y felicitaciones de las familias de ambos. Originalmente tenía planeado ir, pero por una vez en su vida le hizo caso a las palabras de sus amigos y dejó de ser un idiota. Pero eso no significaba que doliera menos, claro está. 

Además, tenía que mudarse a su nuevo departamento donde ya lo esperaba YoungAh. La chica parecía amable, y el lugar ciertamente le convenía por lo que realmente no tenía nada que perder yéndose para allá. De todos modos, el día anterior BaekHyun no apareció en el departamento hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando él ya estaba dormido, y esa mañana se fue muy temprano dado que tenía que prepararse. Esa era una clara señal de que no quería verlo, ¿verdad? Él no tenía por qué buscarlo, más cuando BaekHyun _no quería_ que lo buscara.

Apretó las llaves antes de guardarlas en su bolsillo y tomar sus maletas. Lamentarse ya no le servía de nada, era hora de que ordenara su vida y siguiera adelante. Entre BaekHyun y él no habría nada, ya se lo había dejado en claro muchas veces el más bajo. Así que debía aceptarlo. 

Miró todas sus maletas y pensó en cómo le haría para bajarlas todas sin tener que hacer muchos viajes; realmente no era una persona atlética. Ya había tomado las más pequeñas y se dirigía a las escaleras cuando escuchó pasos que iban _muy rápido_ hacia su dirección, y de repente frente a él apareció nada más y nada menos que Byun BaekHyun, vestido todavía con traje y con su respiración entrecortada.

Por supuesto, ChanYeol dejó caer las maletas de la impresión, e incluso una fue directo a uno de sus pies. Pero podría importarle menos. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, de por qué de repente un jadeante BaekHyun estaba frente a él, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro asustado. Probablemente este era uno de sus muchos sueños vívidos.

—Creí… —comenzó BaekHyun, apoyándose en el barandal mientras seguía jadeando— creí que ya te habías ido.

—Y yo creí que ya te habías casado.

BaekHyun sonrió, y a pesar de todo el dolor que ese pequeño ser le había provocado, una de esas sonrisas prácticamente estaba haciendo maravillas con él. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de BaekHyun?

Uhm, ¿será porque estaba _irremediablemente_ enamorado de él?

—Ya ves que no —respondió, mordiéndose los labios. Se veía tan adorable así, ChanYeol no podía con eso.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo lograste zafarte de nuestra buena amiga YooRi?

BaekHyun empezó a reír, y pronto ChanYeol lo siguió. Definitivamente se sentía como un sueño, pero supo que no lo era cuando BaekHyun se acercó lentamente a él y lo tomó por el cuello, besándolo. Fue un beso inocente, corto, pero le bastó para sonreír como un idiota cuando sus frentes chocaron al separarse. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento lo había abrazado por la cintura; era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

—¿Te parece bien si te lo cuento cuando entremos a _nuestra casa_?

ChanYeol lo besó y procuró que esta vez fuera lento y duradero. Lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que de repente fuera a despertar. Pero de nuevo, BaekHyun le aseguró que todo era real, que estaba ahí y que no planeaba irse, al corresponder ese abrazo con las mismas fuerzas.

—Me parece perfecto.


End file.
